


literatur

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Dan buku-buku tua yang berdebu akan menjadi penutup hari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

_Tch, sial._

Keping obsidian Jitsui mendelik tajam pada sebuah buku di atas rak kayu tua. Tanpa dikehendaki, dirinya pun refleks merutuk dalam hati, _kenapa buku yang ia butuhkan sekarang mesti ada di rak tertinggi_. Iya, Jitsui akui tubuhnya memang tak sanggup menggapai lebih jauh (ia menghindari kata _pendek_ meskipun ia sendiri tak sesensitif itu). Tapi ia betul-betul membutuhkan buku tersebut. Secepatnya. Karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan sekolah akan ditutup dan ia tak mau menunggu hingga hari esok datang.

Jitsui menghela napas dan membuangnya kasar. Ia menyerah. Apa boleh buat. Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengambilkannya.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Jitsui mula-mula, hingga satu lengan kokoh tiba-tiba terulur dan meraih pustaka tebal yang diperhatikan oleh Jitsui sedari tadi. Jitsui menoleh ke sebelahnya dan sedikit tersentak kala mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berada di sana.

“Apa buku ini yang kau mau, Jitsui?” Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan buku bersampul keras itu pada Jitsui. Senyum tipis pun tak luput ia ulas.

“Ah, iya! Buku ini...” Jitsui menerima buku tersebut, “Terima kasih, Tazaki-san. Aku terbantu sekali.”

“Terima kasih kembali,” Jawabnya, “Kalau boleh tahu, itu buku apa?”

“Buku referensi untuk _manga_ -ku yang selanjutnya,” Kata Jitsui lugas, “Isinya tentang jenis-jenis racun dan efek penggunaannya.”

Tarikan manis di bibir Jitsui lantas menjadi kontras yang sangat timpang dengan bahasan yang baru saja ia kemukakan. Tazaki hanya bisa mengurut kening sewaktu mendengar penjelasan sang rekan.

“O-oh, iya. Semoga berhasil dengan _manga_ barumu.” Ucap Tazaki yang bingung harus merespon apa.

Jitsui nyatanya, masih betah tersenyum, “Tazaki-san sendiri sedang apa di sini? Aku pikir Tazaki-san sudah pulang.”

“Ah, aku sedang mencari buku tentang merpati. Tapi dari tadi mencari, aku tak menemukannya di mana pun.”

“Buku tentang merpati, eh? Aku ingat pernah melihat buku itu di rak keenam.”

“Kau hapal?”

“Tentu saja. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini,” Jitsui terkekeh, “Dan sebelum gudang pustaka ini tutup, biar aku tunjukkan letak buku itu padamu, Tazaki-san.”

Di tengah rak-rak menjulang yang dijejali buku-buku prosa tua, mereka menutup hari yang sibuk.

**Author's Note:**

> dan buku yang dicari Jitsui, beneran eksis di perpus kampus saya ( ͡; ͜ʖ ͡; ) /dia shiock/ /lebay kamu/ /dibuang/


End file.
